The present disclosure relates to a measurement apparatus, a measurement method, a program and an information processing apparatus, and specifically relates to a measurement apparatus, a measurement method, a program and an information processing apparatus configured to measure an electrocardiogram signal of a subject using transparent electrodes provided on a surface of a display.
Usually, an electrocardiogram (hereinafter, referred to as an electrocardiographic waveform signal) is measured in medical applications such as a medical checkup. It is known that the electrocardiographic waveform signal represents periodical movement of a heart and a waveform pattern for its one cycle (hereinafter, referred to as a heartbeat pattern) indicates a feature different from another for individuals.
And it is proposed to utilize this heartbeat pattern for personal authentication (for example, refer to National Publication of International Patent Publication No. 2008-518709).